


Lucky

by Fellowfandomgurl



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellowfandomgurl/pseuds/Fellowfandomgurl
Summary: A morning where Ricky wakes up to Ej.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Lucky

Ricky breathed carefully, trying to not breathe heavily. He did not want to wake up the angel that was sleeping only a couple of inches away from his face.   
Ej was softly snoring, cool breath fanning over Ricky's cheeks.   
He was on his side, both arms out in front of him. One hand was on top of the pillow near his face and the other slightly below, his fingers curled as if he was holding something. His hair was wavy when it wasn't gelled, and Ricky loved it.   
Ricky took all of Ej in; the way his chest rose up and down, how long his eyelashes were, and how his mouth was slightly open. 

Ricky still couldn't believe how lucky he was to be able to have mornings like this. Waking up to the most beautiful boy in the world.   
If anyone had told Ricky he would be dating the Ej Caswell back in junior year, when the high school musical play was still in production, he would have laughed in their face.   
People like Ej didn't date people like Ricky.  
And yet, Ej was the one to tell him that he had feelings for him. Ricky even remembered that Ej was the one feeling insecure to be with Ricky; saying that Ricky could do better. (Ricky knew that it would never get better than Ej though)

Ricky shifted to his side, slowly to not wake Ej. He continued to stare at the older boy's face, smiling like an idiot. He couldn't help it, he reached out and touched Ej's fingers, gently trying to intertwine their hands. Ej shifted, and his eyes fluttered open.   
"Hey," His sleepy voice made Ricky laugh lightly. Ej cupped his mouth, yawning.  
"Hi," Ricky responded softly. He reached out and caressed his cheek, fingers touching his hair. Ej leaned in to the touch, eyes still closed.   
Ricky leaned in and was only millimeters away from kissing Ej, when Ej had moved his head, so the kiss landed on his cheek. 

"Ricky I didn't brush my teeth and you wanna kiss me now?" Ej whispered, smiling.   
"Yeah I don't care," He said, making Ej giggle. Ricky put a hand on Ej's hip, pulling him closer. And before Ej could do anything, Ricky leaned in much faster than the first time and kissed him. He kissed him, with all he had.   
Ej broke apart first, laughing as Ricky nuzzled into his neck.  
"I love you." Ricky mumbled, holding on tight onto Ej's torso.   
"I love you too,"Ej breathed out and gave a out a little gasp as Ricky squeezed.  
Ej would never get used to Ricky telling him those three words. His heart swelled up each time with happiness.   
Ricky lifted his head to look up at Ej and said, "You're so beautiful."  
Ej blushed, about to say something but Ricky nuzzled back into his neck.  
"Ricky we gotta get up for school-" He tried to say, giggling again because Ricky was kissing his neck.   
"No I wanna stay here with you forever." He said, his voice muffled. Ej tugged on his curls lightly, giving out a content sigh.   
_I am the luckiest person on this earth to be with you,_ Ricky thought as Ej massaged his head. 


End file.
